Fangirl Trouble
by AngelTalion
Summary: The Uchiha heir is hiding from his fangirls desperate for help he unintentionaly interupts his parents play time.


Title: Fangirl Troubles (1/1)

Author: Tali

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or have anything to do with the fandom. I do not own anything you might find familiar. This is not cannon nor does it have anything to do with cannon.

Summary: The only Uchiha heir tries to hide from his fangirls.

AN: I'm trying to write the newest chapter in Broken Promises and this little bit is running around in my head.

"DAD!" The streak of raven black hair rushed through the mansion and into his father's office. "You have GOT to hide me." Wide eyes pleaded with his father. "Please." He slammed the door shut and thudded back against it. "Please dad you have to help me they're gonna kill me. I can't take it anymore." Arms crossed and he glared. "Otousan has gone missing and didn't walk me to school or home. They're stalking me. Isn't there a rule against it… a law and if not you have GOT to make it one."

"Namikaze-chan… I have your homework! You forgot it, Namikaze-chan?" The singsong voice carried through to the Hokage's office.

Blue eyes widened in terror as another female voice joined the first. "You've scared him off! Look what you did, ugh can't you do anything right?"

Naruto was trying hard not to laugh as he watched his son. "Dad hide me under the desk they're coming for me. They are gonna kill me. Otousan will get you if you let them get me." He warned quite seriously.

Naruto winced and jumped a little a thud coming from under the desk. "Ahh! Namikaze, go uh… go, see Baa-chan she's in the library. Just take my side door to the other hall." He pointed quickly. Then watched his six year old chibi race through the door. The boy was lean like his father and short like Naruto. He had jet black spikey unmanageable hair and bright blue eyes. Once the door slammed shut, Naruto whimpered, gasped and after five minutes his back bowed and he slumped in the chair. "Ahh, Sasuke…" Panting he slid his chair back blinking. "I gotta start locking that damn door."

The AMBU captain raised a brow and easily slid from under the desk. "Hn." Looking around he stiffened as the two female voices wondered around the Hokage tower's public halls looking for their son. "I would have been there to walk him home if you hadn't talked me into afternoon play time." The black eyes looked at his lover accusingly.

"You'll make it up to him; you can start teaching him that fireball thing I really don't want him to know!" Naruto muttered. Then his eyes danced bright blue as he slid a hand up Sasuke's thigh. "Hey since you don't have to rescue the chibi I could return the favor." A sly fox like grin appeared on his scarred face.

The black pants tightened considerably. "Bet you're pretty blond ass you are, Dobe." Sasuke undid his pants then quickly moved to lock both doors before returning to lean against Naruto's desk, legs splayed opened around his leader. Sliding his cock free, he slid a hand around Naruto's neck and pulled him down to suck. His head fell back and he gasped at the first flick on his lover's tongue against the sensitive head. The rough top of the tongue stroked down the underside then back up. When warm air blew against his weeping tip Red spinning eyes glared down. "Don't tease me Dobe."

"Don't rush me Teme." Naruto pouted then dipped his head taking Sasuke's full length into his mouth and relaxed his throat to take the rest. It had taken years of practice to manage this feat without gagging but the effect it had on his partner had been worth it.

"HOLY FUCK! Naruto… ahh, Kami… Baby please… yeah, yeah just like that." Hips thrust up and his hand pressed gently unable not to try and control the action. Bobbing the blond head made work of sucking, cheeks hallowing to make a sucking wet sound. Sasuke's balls tightened and his thighs went taunt. Grunting he tried to warn Naruto he was close but when he forced his eyes open and looked down he lost it and came apart.

He fell back onto the desk panting. After catching his breath the raven turned his head to the father of his son. "Fucker, you know what that wide eyed innocent look does to me."

Smirking Naruto shrugged, "Not my fault your kinks are easy to accommodate."

"You're gonna pay for that later tonight." The AMBU sat up doing his pants back up and sighing as he straitened himself. He was kissing his lover when a shrill sound made him wince.

"Namikaze-chan, wait! We just want to talk to you, we have your homework." The sound of running could be heard followed by a 'damn it they found me'!

"He's got your mouth, Dobe." Sasuke shook his head with a sigh, trying to glare at his husband.

"Oh like you never curse in front of him." Shaking his head Naruto rolled his eyes. "Go rescue him before he tries to rasengan one of them."

"Hn… fire and wind, the perfect most powerful complimentary elements." The Uchiha whispered as he stole a final kiss then poofed away in a whirl of smoke and leaves to rescue his son. Shaking his head Naruto was grinning, thinking about what a moosh-ball his lover was when his locked door slammed open.

"Nar-ru-to! Did you tell Nami-chan to call me Baa-chan?" The vein on Sakura's forehead was pulsing as green eyes glared violent promises at him.


End file.
